


Light bearing

by naps_and_coffee



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Peaceful Feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Jin won't admit it, but he indeed misses Mugen.
Relationships: Jin & Kasumi Fuu, Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Kudos: 17





	Light bearing

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's easier to write from Jin's perspective 🤭

The sun hits different in the afternoon.

How serene.

Easily lying on the grassy slope of a hill, enjoying the quiet time he hasn't had for quite long. Jin closes his eyes and lets himself be lulled.

No more bickering and slander.

Or complaining young teenage girl.

Gone too crazy sex filled with adrenaline after life-and-death (sort of, since Fuu would've had them to) sparring.

_"I've been looking for a long time and I think I have found it now. You, Mugen, are the first friend I ever have."_

_The confession was met with a snort._

_"A friend, huh?"_

_There was a smirk in that tone. A knowing one. Smug._

_"You think friends would fuck each other like we did?"_

_Jin rolled his eyes._

Not gonna say it but he actually misses that loud rooster. Because being stuck with the noisiest crazy fighter for so long can do that to you. Maybe he even misses Fuu (because how many moons ago has it been since?).

And indeed they promised to meet again someday in the street. Because who knows? There were a dozen times when they got separated. And in the end, they did always find their way back to each other.

Fate works funny that way.

Jin looks at the blue sky, involuntarily smiling.

The world is a wide place. But they'll meet again someday. And he is looking into the day they'll meet again. The wait will be worth it then. Because again, who can tell, right? If in the end, they'll decide to stay together. And whatnot.

Small shrug, light-bearing.

Jin continues his walk.

To the day he meets Mugen again (and Fuu).


End file.
